


Damn kids

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: The new cadets are troublemakers
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	Damn kids

Sky walked into the lab and spotted Bridge, asleep at a computer. He smiled as he walked over and gently shook him awake. 

"Hey. There you are. I thought your shift ended an hour ago."

"Yeah." Bridge yawned and stretched. "Sorry. These new cadets did a number on the system. It's going to take longer to reprogram the software than I thought. These kids are monsters... well, not actual monsters, but metaphorical mosters. Or maybe viruses would be more accurate..." 

"Wait a minute." Sky said, rubbing his eyes. "I might not understand programming, but those looks like emojis."

"Emoticons technically. But yes, that is basically the issue. The computer doesn't like winky faces in particular because it confuses the semi colon as part of the code, and produces an error. It's not necessarily hard to fix, just time consuming to go through and determine which semi colons are and aren't needed." 

"If it's not a difficult fix, can you get one of the other lab workers to work on it? You look exhausted."

"I would prefer to do it myself, but I suppose starting fresh in the morning will do some good." 

Bridge called a kid in a lab coat over and explained the situation to them. "Thank you, Cadet Stone. If there's any issues, let me know immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Okay." Bridge turned back to Sky. "You can take me to bed now." He said with a wink.


End file.
